memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Pacific Ocean
impacts harmlessly in the Pacific Ocean]] The Pacific Ocean, or the Pacific Basin, was the largest ocean on Earth, comprising a third of its surface area. Due to its great size, political maps divided the ocean into the North Pacific Ocean and the South Pacific Ocean (aka South Seas), with the equator being the border between the two regions. Four continents - North America, South America, Australia, and Asia - had coastlines on this ocean The North American coastline was known as the Pacific Coast. The Pacific Ocean was the location of several islands and island chains, among them Gravett Island and Hawaii. Before their extinction in the 21st century, humpback whales lived in this ocean, before being reintroduced there during the late 23rd century. ( ; ; ; ) During the 19th century, a sailing ship commanded by British Navy Cray was hit by a typhoon in the Pacific Ocean, and everyone back in England thought the ship would never return. Eight months later, Cray and his crew sailed into London harbor, with the remains of his tattered ship, consisting of only a few planks and half a sail, according to some accounts. ( ) In 1937 pilot Amelia Earhart and her navigator Fred Noonan disappeared over the Pacific Ocean during an attempt to circumnavigate the Earth. Unknown at the time, Earhart, Noonan and six other humans, were abducted by an alien race known as the Briori and transported to the Delta Quadrant. ( ) In an alternate 1944 created by multiple temporal incursions by various factions in the Temporal Cold War, Alicia Travers' husband was serving aboard a destroyer in the Pacific. The ocean itself was labeled on the map of the United States of America that showed the progress of the Nazi's campaign on the North American continent. It was described there as '''Pazifisches Meer' (Pacific Sea).'' ( ) The Hermosa Quake of 2047 struck Southern California, the entire region, including the city of Los Angeles, sank into the Pacific Ocean to a depth of 200 meters, becoming one of Earth's largest coral reefs and home to thousands of different marine species. ( ) In 2155, Commander Charles Tucker was able to successfully change the target of the verteron array on Mars, which had been hijacked by John Frederick Paxton, from Starfleet Command to a harmless impact in the Pacific Ocean. ( ) A 21st century-era political map of Earth was stored in the 's library computer in 2254. The location of the North Pacific Ocean and South Pacific Ocean were labeled on this map. This map was among the materials viewed by the Talosians when they scanned the Enterprise computer. ( ) In the Julian Bashir, Secret Agent holoprogram, an island in the South Pacific received several messages from Istanbul that were intercepted by the Americans. ( ) Background information Retroactive continuity: 20th century-era maps of the northern hemisphere Pacific region were stored in the library computer in 2254. One map depicted the east coast of Asia's USSR nation and Alaska on the west coast of North America. Another map depicted the globe from the point of view of the Arctic Circle, showing the same region. These maps were among the materials viewed by the Talosians when they scanned the Enterprise computer. ( ) File:Earth map, 20th century, North Pacific.jpg|North Pacific File:Earth map, 20th century, Northern Hemisphere.jpg|Northern Hemisphere External links * * de:Pazifik fr:Océan Pacifique nl:Stille oceaan Category:Earth bodies of water Category:Retconned material in background